The Road Home
by Kitsu Sakuma
Summary: Shuichi tries to surprise Yuki one morning, and boy, does he ever surprise him. Rated for Yuki's potty mouth at times. . R&R, please, I'm an aspiring artist and need reassurance. ççç


"Come on, Yuki, I'm sorry!!!"  
"NOT GOOD ENOUGH THIS TIME, BRAT!! OUT!!"  
"YUKI!!!"  
"OUT!! NOW!!"  
"But—"  
"GET OUT OF MY GOD DAMN HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE FREAKIN' COPS!!"  
"Yuki..."  
SLAM. Shuichi lowered his misty lavender gaze to the floor as tears streamed from his eyes. 'I only did it for you...' He recalled the incident that triggered this extreme reaction. Shuichi was trying to be nice to Yuki that morning. He made him a pot of coffee as he sat typing yet another novel. This was to be a complete surprise, so he did it quietly. When the black, caffeine-infused liquid was steaming and ready, he skipped to Yuki's study with a mug in one hand and the pot in the other. As he hit the area where the hardwood ended and carpet began, he had tripped. The coffee pot went flying as a cigarette dropped, hazel-gold eyes widened, and pink haired boy fell. Most of the hot fluid had splattered and ran down the walls, but there was just enough left to hit Yuki in the face as it hit the lap top and crushed it, bouncing off at an odd angle to the floor. Yuki had stared, speechless, at his expensive computer, which now had an enormous dent where the screen was just a few seconds before. As soon as Shuichi had hit the floor, he knew this was BAD. Yuki silently raised from his desk chair, crossed to where the baka was lying on the carpet in the study, and kneeled down next to him. Then it came. The yelling, screaming... Forcing poor Shu-chan out of the apartment. He closed his eyes and walked down the hall, toward the elevator. Tears were becoming scarcer now, but he wondered if Yuki would ever let him back in the house. As he rode the elevator to the ground floor, he couldn't help thinking of how much trouble he had caused Yuki since he had been in his life. He signed heavily, and walked out onto the street.  
Yuki was staring at his lifeless, now piece-of-junk laptop. He looked at the coffee on the walls, on his shirt, in his hair... and growled. That was the LAST straw. If he never saw Shindou again it would be too soon. Eyes murderous, he fetched his cleaning supplies and started to re-sanitize his study. He caught a glimpse of movement on the street as he saw Shuichi disappear around the corner of his block. He let out a scoff and mumbled under his breath as he picked up the pieces of his laptop. Nothing major, he could just get a new one, except for the fact that his manuscript was due in four days and the disk with the entire story on it was jammed deep in the stomach of the computer. Probably covered in coffee. And ruined. This got him even more aggravated, and he went and sat on his couch with a heavy sigh. He popped another cigarette between his lips and pulled out his lighter. 'That stupid idiot... The only thing he ever does is get himself in trouble. Stupid Shuichi... Does he even know how much damage he's caused me lately? Does he...' He kept thinking random bad thoughts about the pink haired younger man walking down the street, probably already a few blocks away. He took another drag of his cig and leaned back on his sofa.  
Shuichi was about a half a mile away from Yuki's place by this time, and still moping. He knew Yuki knew it was an accident... But he didn't have to.. Well, yeah, he probably did have to, to keep himself from killing Shu- chan. Shuichi sighed and took a silent vow to not try to surprise Yuki anymore... even if it was perfectly planned and worked out. He walked in silence, even of his own thoughts, and was almost home... He was so preoccupied with his silence that he didn't even notice the truck that sailed around the corner at top speed. When he heard the screeching of out- of-control tires, though, he snapped his head up to stare straight into the front of a black truck. His purple eyes widened in horror, and then he felt the collision, followed by complete black.  
About an hour after the incident, Yuki heard an ambulance flying down the road. His eyes popped open and he sprung up off the couch. He ran to the nearest window to see the ambulance well on its way down the next street and heading to the hospital. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't hesitate as he dashed back into the living area, grabbed his car keys of the coffee table, and darted out his front door, not even bothering to lock it. Right about now, his material possessions weren't important to him. He wanted... no, he needed to see what the hell had happened. He passed the elevator, and practically slid down the stairs, his footing so flight and nimble that he didn't feel his feet touch the steps. He burst into the parking lot, hopped into his Mercedes, slammed the door, turned the ignition on and took off doing about 110 down the street. "God dammit, if anything happened to him..." He nearly shouted, to nothing in particular, as he sped down the street, steering through the traffic, avoiding all the other cars. He finally arrived at the hospital after what seemed to him as an eternity of driving, and he sprinted into the emergency exit, burst though the doors, and ran up to the desk.  
"Who the hell was just admitted into here?" He yelled to the nurse at the counter. She looked up at him, startled, and stuttered her answer.  
"I-I think—"  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, WHO THE HELL WAS IT?!"  
"I-I d-d-dunno, Sir, please, calm down—"  
"CALM DOWN?! NOT WHEN THERE'S AN INCOMPETENT NURSE AT THE RECEPTION DESK OF THE EMERGENCY ROOM WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THE PERSON JUST BROUGHT IN BY AMBULANCE!!!" Yuki's eyes were starting to bug out a bit at this point, scaring the nurse even more, and she was shaking as she pointed down a hall to the left. Yuki took off down the hall to the ER.  
He threw open the doors and immediately saw cherry hair with dark crimson streaks running down its usually shiny lengths. The doctors were hooking Shuichi up to all kinds of machinery, taking blood for testing, and cleaning and treating his wounds. Yuki stood, gawking and thunderstruck, still in the door. He managed to choke out one word: "Shu..." He stumbled over, rather dumbly, and the doctors finally saw him.  
"Hey, you're not allowed to be in here—"  
"Bull-shit I'm not. That boy is my..." The doctor looked at him strangely, and noticed that the blonde man had not taken his wide hazel eyes off the younger man for as long as he had been in the room.  
"Sir, we'll be done in a little while, just please wait out in the lobby..." Yuki nodded and swallowed a huge lump in his throat. His eyes returned to their normal cat-like state as he realized how much emotion he was showing. He turned on his heel and walked back out to the waiting room. The nurse shrank away from him as he glared at her. She turned away in fright and began vigorously typing something on a keyboard. He smiled internally at how much of an impact he had made on her. He plopped down into one of the cold, hard seats and rested his head in his hands.  
About ten minutes later, the doctor walked out to the lobby to find Yuki still holding his forehead in his hands.  
"Sir, we've moved Mr. Shindou to room 415 upstairs. You can go visit him if you wish. He's still unconscious, though." Yuki lifted his head up and gave the doctor an almost thankful look as he raised to his feet and walked by him down the hall to the elevator.  
'403... 405... Damn, this is a long friggin' hall...' Yuki thought as he made his way down the white-walled, sterile-scented passage. He finally approached room 415, and peered in to see Shuichi in the far bed, nearest the window. He walked in, silent, and sat down in a chair next to the hospital bed that held Shuichi. Yuki sighed. He glanced sadly at the bandages around Shuichi's chest, arm, and head. 'You freaking idiot... Look what the hell you did... Baka...' His hand lifted on its own to touch Shuichi's, but he hesitated. He realized how fragile a human life actually was, and realized how close Shuichi was to the end of his at that very moment. The only sounds Yuki heard were his breathing, his heartbeat, and the heart monitor attached to Shu's chest. He closed his eyes and stood. He walked to the desk to ask how severe the damage was, and if he was going to make it. The report was positive, although Shuichi had suffered head trauma and a few broken bones. Yuki snorted in disgust. At the doctors. No, at Shuichi. No, not even at Shuichi. At the asshole that had HIT his Shuichi. He was probably drunk. 'Sonofabitch... I'm going to find out who the hell it was and..." Yuki's hand balled into a tight fist as his pupils narrowed, disturbing the nurses at the desk.  
After about three or so hours, Yuki was bored. And mad. At Shuichi. For not waking up. Well, he couldn't blame him, but still. Yuki looked once again, for about the thousandth time, it seemed, at his unconscious lover. It was starting to rain outside, and the drops hit the window with drab splats. He watched the overcast clouds move gently across the sky, and then his gaze returned yet again to Shuichi. How long was he going to have to wait, dammit?  
Yuki had fallen asleep by the time Shuichi was almost awake. Yuki jolted awake, for some reason unbeknownst to him at the time. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He lifted his hand to gently touch Shuichi's cheek, and stroke his hair. Then he hovered his hand over Shuichi's as a sudden rush of emotion took over. He closed his eyes and a single tear fell down his cheek. 'If you never wake up...' It was then that he clasped his hand around Shuichi's. He opened his golden eyes, and another tear ran down his other cheek. 'I swear, if you never wake up, Shuichi, I'm going to...' He put his head down and cried into Shuichi's bed sheets.  
Shuichi heard something through the haze of blankness surrounding him. He felt something too. Pain. 'I wonder if this is hell...' He thought. Well, if it was, he figured, wouldn't it be warmer than on earth? He heard the noise again, and revived a little of his mind from its blank state. ... Was someone crying? Shuichi was surprised. Maybe Hiro had found out? Or Maiko? 'Dammit, who is it...?' He wondered. This started the now conscious effort to open his eyes, despite the pain. He was a curious little shit, and he wanted to see who was crying.  
Yuki's head sprang up as he felt motion under his hand. He looked at Shuichi's face, which was twitching every so often. His eyelashes fluttered open, and Yuki stared in surprise. And happiness. He knew he was being sappy. But he was too worried to care. Shuichi's amethyst colored eyes were slowly opening, and he focused on Yuki's face.  
"Yu... Yu... ki?" Shuichi couldn't believe it. It was Yuki that had been crying. Yuki smiled at the younger man.  
"I thought you were dead or something." Yuki lifted his hand to stroke Shuichi's hair. Shuichi closed his eyes again and received the warm touch.  
"Yuki, I... I'm sorry... for all the trouble... I've caused you." Shuichi's voice was feeble and weak, but he still conveyed his heart into his voice. That was what made him such a talented singer.  
"Right, brat, now you're going to have to buy me a brand new computer." Yuki grinned some more, and Shuichi frowned.  
"Yuki... I can still die, you know, and then you'll feel terrible." Yuki's grin faded to a genuine smile. This astonished Shuichi, and his half lidded violet eyes widened a bit.  
"Shuichi... If you died, I wouldn't feel terrible..." Yuki looked out the window, and Shuichi followed his gaze after a second of taking in the serenity of his boyfriend's face. "...I would have nothing left to live for." Shuichi took a second to process this, and then his eyebrows raised a bit.  
"Yuki..." He whispered, breathless. He had never heard his lover admit anything even remotely nice to him before. And now this? This was beyond words for the young singer. Yuki returned his gaze to Shuichi's face, and scooted closer to him. Shuichi's eyes started to tear up a little with happiness as Yuki gently kissed his cheek. Yuki pulled back a tiny bit, and smiled at Shuichi. No words were said as Yuki hugged Shuichi, careful to not upset his wounds at all.  
When Shuichi could move without too much pain, which was about after a week (amazing progress from the doc's pov), he greeted Yuki at his door with a hug when he came in to visit in the morning. This surprised Yuki, and even infuriated him a bit for not knowing Shuichi was getting better this quickly. He pulled the boy off him, and frowned into shining plum- colored eyes.  
"Since when are you well enough to walk?" When Shuichi only answered with a grin, Yuki probed on. "Or are you up without permission?" Shuichi un- latched himself from Yuki, and bounced as best he could over to the window.  
  
"The doctor says I have an incredible recovery rate. So when I feel like I'm good enough to go home, I can go... home..." He trailed off as he remembered that 'home' might no longer be 'home' anymore. He turned around to stare right into Yuki's chest, and this startled him. Yuki took the chance of momentary surprise to pull the shorter man into his arms and pat his hair. Shuichi fell limp from pleasure and wrapped his arms around his Yuki. They remained like this momentarily, then Yuki stated, "Do you have any idea how lonely my poor couch has been without you?" Shuichi giggled, and looked into Yuki's eyes.  
"No. How lonely has the couch been?"  
"Awfully damned lonely, brat. It told me to tell you to hurry your ass up and recover or else it'll get un-comfortable." Yuki grinned, and Shuichi laughed.  
"How come you've never been this nice to be before, Yuki-kun?"  
"... You've never almost died before..." Shuichi understood that this meant that he had triggered something deep in Yuki's soul that had never been unearthed before. Hadn't he killed the other guy he had loved? Shuichi ran this over in his mind, before he heard the last part of Yuki's statement. "... Shu-chan." Shuichi gazed lovingly up at Yuki with really shiny eyes.  
"Yuki..."  
About another week later, Shuichi received the report from the doctor that he could go home. So when Yuki came(he visited daily), he gave the news whilst bouncing around the taller man in circles, and Yuki sighed with relief. Trying to cover for him show of emotion, he said, "Good. I was beginning to think my damn couch was living up to its promise." Shuichi laughed and ran down the hall. Yuki shook his head with a smile and followed.  
In the car on the way home, Shuichi was bubbling over with his normal genkiness. Yuki glanced over at him and couldn't hide the impending grin.  
"Shuichi..." Pink hair swirled as his head turned, and his eyes were wide and happy as he simply responded, "Hm?"  
"Don't EVER do anything like that again, ok?" Shuichi smiled.  
"Alright, Yuki. As long as you promise to not throw me out anymore."  
"Don't get your hopes up."  
"Yuuuuuki!!!" 


End file.
